


Promise

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groove goes to settle Blades down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playswithworms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithworms/gifts).



Groove dropped down next to Blades. "Not your fault."

Blades clenched his hands into fists, denta grinding. "How could it not be?! I had the gun. The one that actually stops things for real, not… not First Aid's concept on peaceful weapons."

"You can't look at it that way. I was already losing the linkage, and Streetwise said he was too. Defensor was coming down no matter what."

"But if I'd just fired before I lost the link…" Blades angry voice trailed into nearly a wail, causing Groove to pull him in closer.

"Wheeljack's going to be okay, bro… and we can't keep doing what-ifs or we'll never get Defensor back. So just… hold on to me, and we'll get through, okay?"

"Promise? About Wheeljack?"

"Scout's honor… whatever the pits a scout is," Groove promised him, getting a small laugh.


End file.
